


i like you very much as you are

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Back to the Future References, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Levi Schmitt is a nerd, M/M, Nico Kim is the boyfriend everyone wants, Star Wars References, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Nico and Levi have the day off, and Nico spills out his wrongdoings. Nico learns that having a nerdy boyfriend for support is a good thing.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	i like you very much as you are

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> This schmico prompt has been brewing in my skull for the last three days. The title for this one shot is a line from the iconic 2001 rom com ' Bridget Jones' Diary'. 
> 
> I couldn't resist putting tv/ movie references because I am a MEGA nerd. I have no shame of my nerdiness.
> 
> All writing errors are my own.
> 
> Please support my work with kindness and respect.

The sun shone brightly, it’s lights casting warmth on a perfect spring day in Seattle.

Nico was granted the day off along with Levi which rarely ever happens in the history of working at Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital.

They were relaxing in their apartment, Ninja was playing with a chew toy that Levi had bought for her two days ago and she happily gnawed on it.

Both men were on the couch in the living room watching the first episode of The Mandalorian. Levi practically begged Nico to watch it with him, Nico couldn’t resist saying no when his boyfriend went nerdy about the latest pop culture trend.

During the previous week, Nico had purchased some items that he just knew Levi was going to have a nerd spasm.

“ Why does Baby Yoda have to be so cute. I mean, I know it’s not ‘real’ but come on, how can you not say no to that face?” Levi said while bantering on the trend of an alien creature that people were obsessing over.

“ I hate to admit this, but Baby Yoda is cute. I mean the Mandalorian at first didn’t want anything to do with him but Baby Yoda does have charm to win people over with cuteness.” NIco said, a smile on seeing his boyfriend happy to spend a day with him. By the time the credits rolled, the windows were covered in rain drops due to a rainstorm. Levi’s eyes slowly began to droop due to the tiredness he felt after pulling through a 48 hour shift just three days prior.

“ Hey Levi, I’ve been thinking..”

“ Oh no, you want to break up. If you’re upset that I put my ‘Back To The Future’ mug next to your workout equipment, I’m so sorry Ni-”

“ N-no, I’m not mad. It’s just I wanted to say something.” Nico stuttered a bit but managed to properly word out what he wanted to say.

“ You know when I kissed you in the elevator, I said that my type was cute and nerdy. I mean we went through a rough patch when I was interviewed for USCF and when my patient died. I never should have acted that way towards you. And I kn-”

Nico was cut off when Levi kissed his cheek tenderly before responding with, “ You had a lot on your mind. And I am glad that you took the time to think before we were able to talk again. I’m grateful for that.”

“ Thanks, by the way, I got something for you. Be right back.”

Nico got up from the couch, heading into the bedroom and coming back a few minutes later with arms full of packages in Star Wars wrapping paper.

Levi made the quick motion of grabby hands and tore the paper from the packages apart like a child on Christmas day.

The first gift was a book with a white background and the video game characters with neon colors look as if they all belonged in the same world. “ This is the Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive book! I thought these were sold out?!”

“ You got the Polyhedral Dungeons and Dragons D20 Dice Holder?! This is impossible!”

“ This Dungeons and Dragons RPG Core Rulebook is amazing!! It even came with the alternate covers!”

Levi lunged over and hugged Nico who lovingly hugged him back.

“ Oh, one more thing. Close your eyes.”

Levi did as he was instructed. He soon felt something in his hand, the texture was laminated plastic and he also could feel a rope-type of material.

“ Okay, you can open your eyes.” Nico whispered.

Levi looked down and he could not believe his eyes. He was in silent shock.

“ You got passes to San Diego Comic Con? 2020!? I thought these weren’t available yet! How did you know?”

“ Well I treated a patient earlier this week whose dad is the chairman for the con in Los Angeles, I talked to him and he agreed that we both go not only as medical officials but also guests.”

“ You love me again?” Nico asked, his eyes twinkling with content.

Levi practically jumped onto Nico’s lap and showered his face with kisses while muttering, “ Thank you”.

No matter what challenges lie ahead whether it be chaotic cases or changes in their relationship, Levi knew that he could not wait to share his adventure with the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> The Final Fantasy Ultimania Archive book, and the Dungeons and Dragons Dice/ RPG Codebook are real items.
> 
> Also San Diego International Comic-Con 2020 is on July 23-26. I am so hyped for it !!!


End file.
